The Worst of the Worst
by M C T
Summary: In the Sequel to 'The Best of the Best', the MC is at it again by travelling through time to find some of Video Game History's prized warriors to take on a new threat...Cortana and Gravemind...but little does the chief know what awaits him in the past!
1. The New Threat

The Worst of the Worst

Chapter 1: The New Threat

The year is 2555.

The chief sat down on a bench located in his barracks. He toyed around with his pistol, taking it apart then quickly putting it back together. He went through his collection of weapons, from his sniper rifles and shotguns to his weapons he had gotten from the Covenant, when they were still a threat. The Covenant presence in the Master Chief's day has been dead for nearly three years now. And for three years it seemed as if the Master Chief could not think straight. Finally, the Covenant was wiped out, mankind was safe...but he didn't feel right. He felt as if something was missing. He felt as if he wasn't truely a human being. He kept hearing the voice of one Samus Aran in his head, moments before she was sent back to her year of 2205. The chief had been thinking alot about what Samus had said, about being human. He had wanted to speak to her ever since.

Since the Covenant homeworld was destroyed, the UNSC banned all time travel from there on out and as the last three years went by people have seem to forgotten they had discovered such a thing, or simply refuse to talk about it. Time travel is not the easiest thing in the world, one simple change could alter the history of the universe. But the chief didn't care. He needed to speak with the bounty hunter. The chief knew where he needed to go; straight to UNSC HQ.

The chief walked through the UNSC HQ for the first time in six months, which is odd for him because he was used to being there almost every day during the human-covenant war and even for the two years following. As he approached the room where the Time Travel equipment was, he realize he didn't have clearance. He stopped a soldier running past him.

"Who has access to this room, soldier?" The Master Chief asked.

"I'm not too sure, Master Chief..." the soldier replied, frightened.

"What's your name?" The chief queued again.

"Private Joseph Staten, sir." The soldier replied.

"And you have no idea who has clearance to this area?"

"I-I-I think Lord Hood might have clearance."

"Thank you, Private." The chief said, and went on his way.

The Master Chief approached Lord Hood's office and realized he was having a meeting with one Capt. Miranda Keyes, Admiral Whittaker, Sgt. Johnson and Dr. Dufraime. When Hood's secretary realized who was here, he told him to go on straight in. The chief did so without hesitating. The people inside the office looked at the chief as if they had seen a ghost.

"Nice to see you, Master Chief." Lord Hood announced. "I was hoping you would come. Didn't you get my memo?"

"No."

"Well, we're here to discuss a new threat. Recently, a number of UNSC spacecraft have been disappearing in quadrant 37, sector B6 of our galaxy. Do those co-ordinants sound familiar, Master Chief?"

"It was the former location of one of the angelic Halo rings, sir." The Master Chief responded.

"As you know the remnants of the Halo ring floats around in that sector, and so far a total of nine UNSC spacecrafts carrying a number of soldiers, who have been working as the clean up crew for what has been left over on the ring, have completely disappeared. No tracers whatsoever. It's as if they disappeared into thin air."

"Do you think it may be the leftover heretic Covenants?" Keyes asked.

"No, it can't be. No technology they have, especially since their planet has been destroyed, would be able to do such a thing. All I can think of it being is some sort of supernatural force or a completely new breed of A. I."

The Master Chief had two things come to mind...actually, one thing being worked by two hands.

"Admiral Whittaker," the Master Chief said, "do you remember how many Covenant ships remained in free space when their planet was disintegrated?"

"A few thousand, Master Chief." The Admiral responded.

"And out of those few thousand, how many were we able to destroy?"

"Nearly all of them. There is only a few dozen left. A few dozen ships mean roughly a few thousand Covenants. Compared to a few billion, I think we've narrowed it down. But I still don't think a few dozen lone Covenant ships could cause this."

"I don't think it's the Covenant soldiers. I don't think its the Covenant at all." The Master Chief replied.

"What do you think it is, son?" Sgt. Johnson piped up.

"Gravemind...and Cortana."

Lord Hood was stunned. "Master Chief, do you believe Cortana is still operational, and that she is working with the flood entity known as Gravemind?"

"Working with, no...but manipulated into working with, yes. The UNSC never did find that ship where Cortana was left and I know for a fact Gravemind was using myself and the Covenant Arbiter to find what he wanted...he is probably using Cortana for the same thing."

"What do you think could happen, Chief?" Miranda asked him.

"Gravemind is very powerful, and if he can manipulate Cortana, he can manipulate anyone. He could be planning an attack on us. Hell, he's had three years to prepare."

"What should we do?" Admiral Whittaker asked.

"I need to speak with Lord Hood privately," The Master Chief said, "then he will inform you of what to do." The other looked confused. The Chief asked again, "Please." They all exited the room.

"What is it Master Chief?" Lord Hood asked.

"I need access to the Time Travel equipment."

"For heaven's sake, why?" Lord Hood asked surprisingly.

"We can do the same thing we did when we faced the Covenant. Form a team of experts to take down Gravemind. We don't know what to expect."

"Do you really think that this is necessary, Master Chief?"

The Master Chief lied. "Yes."

"Alright chief, I will devise a list of several people you can recruit..."

"I need access right away." The chief interrupted.

"Why?"

"There is one of the former team members I know I can recruit right away."

"Alright Chief, but please be back soon. We don't know when Gravemind will strike and I would hope you will be here when it happens to react."

"Will do, sir."

The Master Chief headed to the Time Travel equipment room. Dr. Dufraime greeted him when he got there. The Chief fully suited up, carrying a trusty M6C Pistol as well as an M90 Shotgun just in case, strapped to his back. The Master Chief clicked his helmet in place and was prepared to travel back in time for the first time in three years. He would also see Samus. He had hoped she would not be upset with him, but the Chief needed her. So did the future again.

"Where to, Master Chief?" Dr. Dufraime asked.

"Planet Zebes, year 2205."

"Sounds familiar..." Dr. Dufraime said as he punched in the co-ordinates. "Don't take too long, chief!"

Dr. Dufraime pushed the button. The Master Chief felt that weird sensation of travelling through time once again. Before he knew it, he was standing on Zebes' soil. What he saw, however, was not what he had expected to see.


	2. The Past

The Worst of the Worst

Author's Note: Yes, well, I'm back again. This time it'll be a little different. New characters from newer games will be coming into the story. If you have any requests for characters leave them in a review and I will CONSIDER IT. I have a good number of characters so far but I might want one or two more. If you do not know where one of the characters are from, I'll be sure to mention it in an author's note at the beginning of the chapter, and if you have never played the game that the character was from, I would suggest you do so. I wouldn't be using a character from the game unless I thought it was a great game. Here's chapter two.

Chapter 2: The Past

The Master Chief's heavy boots landed on Zebes' soil. What he saw next was the scariest thing he had ever seen. Blood. It was blood, spilled all over the place. On the soil, the rocks, the plants. But it was no ordinary human blood. It was a type of blood he'd seen before. The cyan color made it very clear of what creature it came from. It was Grunt blood.

The chief ventured further into the environment of Zebes, through numerous tunnels and under trees. Soon enough, he had come across the dead carcasses of numerous Covenant soldiers. It was his worst nightmare. Covenant troops in 2205. He wondered how this was possible. Then again, he always knew this was a risk. Once the Covenant attacked UNSC headquarters and stole all of the information on Team Omega as well as the Time Travelling machine, it was a risk that the Covenant would try to send soldiers back in time to kill off the members of the team, in order to change history. That is the only reasonable explanation for this.

The Master Chief found it extremely difficult being without Cortana the last few years. He was so used to having her around, as a source of information, a guide, as well as a friend. He had not realized this until after she was gone. He realized this was his first step in becoming a true human being - having emotions. The Master Chief had missed Cortana greatly ever since he left her on that Covenant ship with the monstrous Flood life form known as Gravemind. The Master Chief and Cortana both violated protocol by leaving her behind. The A. I. knew everything of human history and mankind and if she fell into the wrong hands it would be disastrous. Now, finally, his mistake has come back to haunt him. Gravemind was able to manipulate himself as well as the Arbiter, why wouldn't he think he would have been able to manipulate Cortana?

Samus still had her tracking device in her suit from the Team Omega days. The Chief knew that much on his own to find her. Suddenly, the chief heard a noise nearby behind some plants. He rushed over to investigate, to find a frightened, cowardly grunt hiding. The Master Chief grabbed the Grunt right off of the ground by the throat.

"Who is leading this assault?" The Chief demanded an answer.

"Commander Elite Muka 'Mamamee..." the frightened grunt answered, "and Shlabba, the Prophet of Misery. Please no hurt Gunther. Me did not want to come back in time."

The Master Chief dropped the pitiful creature back to the ground. He did not kill the grunt, however. The chief started walking away, until he heard the grunt speak up again.

"You must be Demon."

"That's what they call me." The Master Chief replied, without turning around. The Master Chief continued walking. Gunther slowly followed him.

"Why you no kill Gunther yet? Demon kills all Covenants."

"Leave me before I change my mind." The chief said, threateningly.

"Will you help Gunther get back to his time? Me no like it here anymore...me miss home."

"Your home is gone." The Master Chief said.

"I find new home then. Just not here. Will you help Gunther? I will help you."

"How could you possibly help me? You're a cowardly, worthless little grunt. I've made a career of killing your kind. And you want to help me? Help me do what?" The Master Chief's tone rose from annoyance to anger.

"I don't know..." Gunther shyed away and slowly backed away from the chief.

"You're wasting my time. I must find someone."

"The one who looks like Demon?" Gunther asked. The Master Chief knew right away he must be talking about Samus.

"Have you seen her?" The Master Chief asked.

"Yes." Gunther said. "She kill all my squad while Gunther hide. I did not want to die."

"Show me where she went, grunt, and I will help you get back to your time." The Master Chief bargained.

Gunther happily lead the Master Chief on the path Samus took, through the forests and natural cave formations of Zebes. According to the Master Chief's Heads Up Display, Gunther was leading him in the correct direction. Although he didn't really need Gunther to find Samus, the Master Chief secretly enjoyed the company.

Companionship, and mercy. Two more feelings the chief has felt. This time, through the help of a small grunt, a creature he vowed he would kill many years ago. The chief could have popped a bullet into the poor grunt's head the moment he found him, but he didn't.

Next, Gunther lead the Master Chief through a number of facilities, obviously unnatural. Samus was very close on the chief's radar. All of a sudden, the chief saw a flash that temporarily blinded him. His radar went out. Gunther was blinded as well, until a figure came out of the light. The figure kicked Gunther across the room, then knocked the Master Chief and mounted him. He felt the arm cannon pressed against his helmet. He started to see again, the figure was the same shape as Samus was. But not the same color. It was a blue-grayish color instead. He wondered if there was other hunters like Samus in this time.

Gunther shot at the being with his plasma pistol. The force of the plasma knocked the being off of the Chief, but not to the floor.

"Samus?" The chief questioned. It didn't respond. It fired a shot at the chief, but he dodged out of the way. In the middle of his dodge, the Master Chief un holstered his Magnum and fired at the being. It had no effect. The being charged at the Master Chief and swung its arm cannon at him. The chief stopped it with his own arms.

"Fire that thing again!" The Master Chief yelled at Gunther. The tiny grunt charged his plasma pistol and fired it at the being. It was sent flying back again. Suddenly, a huge energy blast nailed the being right in the back, it was sent forward and landed on its stomach on the floor. Smoke from the blast sizzled off of the back of the being. It twitched for a moment, but finally stopped moving. Samus stood behind it, cannon at the ready. She noticed the Master Chief.

"What are you doing here..." She said. She didn't sound too happy to see him.

"I need you to come back to the future with me." He responded.

"What for now?" She asked.

"There's a new threat in 2555. We could use your help."

"Is that the only reason why you want me to come back?" She asked.

"No." The Master Chief. "I would like for you to come back to the future with me." The Master Chief said.

"Why's that?"

"I've been thinking alot about what you said that last time we met...about being human. I believe that is what I need to do. Learn to become more human, develop feelings and emotions, I believe you could help me do that."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" She asked.

"Don't forget Gunther too!" The grunt said, trailing behind the two of them.

"Why are you bringing this grunt along?" Samus asked.

The chief looked back at Gunther, then to Samus again. "I don't know." He simply replied. "How many Covenant soldiers did they send back to your time?"

"Quite a few." Samus answered. "But I took care of most of them. You know the more you kill the easier it gets."

The Master Chief let out a small chuckle. "Yes, but you know if we leave any Covenant behind, it may alter the future."

"Hey, you might have gone past three years in your time, but not for me. I caught most of them on their arrival here in 2205. Master Chief, the last time I saw you was just a few days ago. That's why I wasn't too surprised to see you."

"I haven't seen you in three years." The Master Chief said.

"It's been that long for you, eh? Wow. Well, let's not worry about the Covenant here. Even if I missed one or two it wouldn't make much a difference. This isn't even Earth we're on. They just came back to try to kill me off in an attempt of destroying Team Omega's chances of success. Even I can figure that much out. It doesn't matter any more. Let's go."

Muka 'Mamamee patiently waited and listened in the shadows to their conversation. He watched them as they got into the Time Machine and all three of them disappeared.

The Master Chief, Gunther and Samus climbed aboard the time machine and arrived back in UNSC HQ where Dr. Dufraime patiently waited. The doc, however, was a little shocked to see that a grunt had also returned with the Master Chief and Samus. The Master Chief told him it was alright, and asked Samus to keep an eye out on Gunther while he went back into the machine, looking for his next recruit. The Master Chief took a look at the new list given to him by Admiral Whittaker.

"What year are we going to, Master Chief?" Dr. Dufraime asked.

"2052." He responded.

"And might I ask the name of the person you're trying to find?"

"Denton." The Master Chief answered. "Alex Denton."


	3. The Saviour

The Worst of the Worst

Author's Note: Alex Denton is the protagonist of the video game Dues Ex: Invisible War. The game can be found on Xbox or PC. If you are a fan of first person shooters or RPGs, this is both combined, so I strongly suggest you try it. It is truly a brilliant game. Alex is a clone of the original character of the Dues Ex game, JC Denton. He is biomodified to have certain special abilities, such as cloaking or thermal masking, regeneration, robot domination or neural interface (hacking into computers) among other special abilities.

Chapter 3: The Saviour

The Chief landed in North Seattle in the year 2052, 500 years before the events of Halo and the breaking point of the Human-Covenant war. It was also twenty years after the Collapse, an economic breakdown on Earth caused by one hacker, JC Denton. The man he was looking for was Alex Denton, a clone of JC's who was able to stop JC from causing yet another catastrophe. The chief glimpsed through Alex's file. Apparently, he had a wide range of weaponry skills, and he was also 'biomodified' into having special skills. The Master Chief knew Biomodification was declared illegal and all projects concerning it was cancelled in the early 2100s because it was found to cause a fatal form of cancer in which when the subject reaches the age of forty the subject's body slowly disintegrates and dies within the year. The chief went to his last known whereabouts in Seattle, which was located in the Emerald Suites in North Seattle. Alex answered the door, looked confused, but welcomed the Master Chief inside.

"So, who are you?" Alex asked.

"I am the Master Chief of the UNSC."

"And the UNSC is?"

"United Nations Space Command. It's a part of the military and space programs. They haven't even began comprehending the UNSC yet in this time." The Master Chief explained.

"What do you mean 'in this time'?" Alex questioned.

"I come from the year 2555. We discovered time travelling just a few years ago. There was an alien race trying to wipe out mankind so I was required to recruit a number of elite characters in history to fight the alien infestation. Though we did lose a few members...the team was successful in our mission and we managed to destroy the home planet of the aliens known as the Covenant. That was three years ago...now, there is a new threat and I have been recruited once again to travel through time to pick up the best of the best and fight against the new threat to save the future of our race. You, Alex Denton, are among the best of the best."

"Interesting." Alex commented. "But why me?"

"You have more then the required weaponry skills needed to be on the team. You also prevented another Collapse from occurring by fending off your clone brother, JC Denton. You arethe saviour of your time.We would love to have you on board."

"Well, I have always been up for new adventures. Sure, I'll come along. Just as long as I have first pick of the weapons."

"Oh..." The Master Chief said, "I think you'll be enjoying some of the weapons we have in the future."

The Master Chief and Alex Denton left Emerald Suites and headed outside into Upper Seattle. When they got outside, there were three Templar soldiers waiting for Denton to come outside. They drew their weapons as if to shoot him, but Denton, at lightening-quick speed, drew his Red Greasel Hunter pistol. He quickly put two bullets into the foreheads of two of the Templars. The Master Chief was impressed, he decided to step back and see how Denton would handle the third. The Templar fired his SMG at Denton, but he rolled out of the way, unsheathing his knife in the process. He charged at the Templar, grabbed him around the neck and slit his throat.

"I believe you belong on the team." The Master Chief said, after witnessing Denton's performance.

"That's not all." Denton said, as he activated some sort of leech drone by pressing a button on his side. The drone broke down and disintegrated the bodies of the Templars, then it had seemed to give their energy to Alex.

"It's a biomodification." Denton explained. "One of my many. I'm sure they'll come in handy when battling off against these aliens."

"You know, they eventually find out that biomodification slowly destroys your cells." The chief told Denton.

"Oh well." Alex replied, "I'm having fun now." He smiled.

"Who were those people?" The Master Chief asked.

"Renegade Templars. These religious freaks who believe if you're biomodified, your soul is impure, and you need to purify yourself and join them or die. I killed their leader, and now the leftovers are after me. They're just a bunch of pushovers."

The two of them got back to the time travelling machine. When they arrived back in 2555, the Master Chief introduced Alex to Samus, Dr. Dufraime, and Gunther. The tiny little grunt was actually enjoying his stay, even though he is surrounded by humans. Samus had no problem adjusting to Sector M-9 once again. Alex was pleased with the variety of munitions Sector M-9 had to offer. He stuck with his Red Greasel Hunter and knife, but seemed to have an affinity for the Battle Rifle. Denton grabbed one of the many lying around and went to go test it out in the shooting range.

The Master Chief glanced through his list of recruits. One of them, however, caught his eye.

Nick Scryer.

Apparently, Nick was a Psi Agent in the year 2137, and fought against a huge criminal organization known as the Movement. Scryer has telepathic abilities, as well as pyrokinesis, mind control and other psychic abilities which would make him a strong asset to the team. The chief set the co-ordinates in the time travelling machine.

"Where to now, MC?" Alex asked the Master Chief.

"To go pick up our new recruit. I'll return promptly." The Master Chief answered. "Take a look around, Denton. You might see some things you like."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Alex replied, tightly grasping his battle rifle. He had just planted a number of rounds in the heads of each target at the shooting range.

Samus approached the Master Chief and asked, "Does this remind you of last time?"

"Yes." He said, "but this time, the threat can be even more dangerous. I'm not sure. When I have brought back all of the recruits, we will explain the situation to you all."

"Alright."

"Samus, could you do me a favor?" The chief asked.

"What is it, Master Chief?"

"Keep an eye out on Gunther for me."

The tiny grunt was sitting in the corner, quietly napping. The chief was used to bashing his rifle into those little creatures when they didn't suspect it, but the chief started feeling differently about himself and his methods of battle. He always thought mercy and remorse were signs of weakness, but in turn, he also found out that those were signs of becoming a human being, and human beings sometimes show weakness. The Master Chief turned to face Dr. Dufraime.

"Punch in 2137, Doc. Nick Scryer, the Psi Agent." The chief said. "This should be interesting."


	4. The Psi Agent

The Worst of the Worst

Author's Note: Nick Scryer is the main character of the videogame Psi Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy. It's a third person action game where you actually get to use telepathic skills such as telekinesis (moving things with your mind), pyrokinesis (setting things on fire with your mind), remote viewing (seeing things in distant places using your mind), mind control (self explanatory) as well as aura viewing (seeing things normal people cannot see such as spirits, etc.) This is a really fun game and if you've never heard of it I suggest you rent it. You'll be seeing Nick using his abilities as a part of the team. If there are things I feel the general population of readers will not be able to understand, I will put a next to it, and explain it at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 4: The Psi Agent

The Flood Combat Form soldiers, human and covenant alike, stood across in a line formation as if they were an army prepared to charge into battle. The Gravemind stood before them all, on the dock of the Covenant ship known as the Messiah, right where the Master Chief had left it, along with Cortana. The nine missing UNSC ships, as well as about a dozen Covenant Phantoms, were also there. The Flood soldiers were all located on the outer docks of the ship, tens of thousands of them. By now, the ship had been infested with the Flood DNA. Large chunks of Flood flesh cornered up in all nooks and crannies of the ship. Spores scattered about the entire ship, and Carriers slowly wobbled behind.

Cortana appeared on one of the holograms closest to the Gravemind, who appeared before his army. She did not look well. She also did not look like she once did. The Gravemind had manipulated her computer. She was now convinced that it was her master.

"If you wish to attack Earth, sir, you will need more units." She calmly said.

"I am aware…" Gravemind said, in its whispery, deep voice. The huge creature flung its tentacles around. It directed its attention to the Flood Combat Forms. "Brethren, there is only one race remaining in the way of our goal of conquering the galaxy; the human race. Unlike the Covenant, we can poison the minds of the human race, making it much easier for their destruction. However, we will need more numbers to overpower the humans." Gravemind turned back to Cortana. "Take me to the Broken Ring."

The Master Chief landed in the year 2137, right in the middle of a battle in between Psi Agent Nick Scryer and a number of Meat Puppets. Scryer shot down a few using his assault rifle, but when he realized it was out of ammo, he tossed it aside. Scryer raised his arm into the air in the direction of one of the Meat Puppets. Using telekinesis, Scryer lifted the Meat Puppet off of the ground, and sent him flying face first into a brick wall. Two more charged him, but Scryer then used pyrokinesis, and set the two henchmen on fire.

After all of the Meat Puppets were dead, the Master Chief approached Scryer.

"Psi Agent Nick Scryer." The chief said.

Scryer turned around quickly. Once seeing the Master Chief, Scryer, in panic, used telekinesis and raised the Master Chief off of the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Really...Who are you?"

"The Master Chief of the UNSC. I've come from the year 2555 to recruit you as a member of a team to fight against an alien force that could wipe out mankind."

Scryer was starting to lose a hold on the Master Chief. To him, the chief seemed somewhat heavier than most objects that he can move. Scryer brought the chief back down to the floor. "That sounds crazy." Scryer said, trying to catch his breath. The Master Chief somehow wore him out.

"My MJOLNIR armor makes it a little harder to telepathically lift me doesn't it? It's from the future, as am I. I know all about you Scryer, how you fight off the evil terrorist organization known as the Movement. We need you on our team, then I could bring you back to this very moment, so that you can finish your job."

Nearly a dozen more Meat Puppets ran out of the facility that the Chief and Scryer were standing out of. Several of them were armored. The Master Chief pulled out his Battle Rifle and unloaded a few bursts into some of the Meat Puppets, followed by a grenade that sent a few more flying. The Chief grabbed Scryer by the arm. "We're running out of time!"

"Fine!" Scryer replied, "Let's get out of here!"

The two of them rushed back to the time traveling machine. Scryer used Telekinesis on a few more Meat Puppets before the two were teleported back to Sector M-9 at the United Nations Space Command Headquarters. Scryer introduced himself to Denton, Samus, Dr. Dufraime and little Gunther.

"So, what's your specialty?" Alex asked him.

"Check this out." Scryer replied. He then lifted the coffee cup off of Dr. Dufraime's desk using telekinesis and took a sip. The others were in awe.

The Master Chief tossed Scryer a pair of SMGs. "Here," he said, "just in case you get a headache."

Scryer smiled and nodded back.

The Master Chief and Dr. Dufraime started going over a few more files. Samus, for the first time since her goodbye, took her helmet off. The chief noticed her from the corner of his eye and couldn't stop staring. Her long golden hair landed a bit messily upon her Chozo Suit. Her blue eyes shone under the fluorescent ceiling lights. Even in such a dark and bleak environment, she still managed to look beautiful.

"...So, it would make sense if you go to 2004 next, that way you can pick up two subjects in one time period." Dr. Dufraime explained. "You know, two birds with one stone."

"...What was that?" The Master Chief asked, not really paying attention.

"Master Chief, did you even hear what I said?"

"Yeah, yeah...two stones with one bird..." The Master Chief trailed on. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Just get to 2004 Master Chief and pick up both subjects." Dr. Dufraime said, impatiently.

"What were their names again?"

Dr. Dufraime flipped through a number of pages. "The first, located in Washington, just saved the president's daughter and is at an awards ceremony. His name is Leon S. Kennedy, former Raccoon City Police Department officer, but switched to covert rescue operations. The second is located in Baltimore, during the manifestation scare of 2004, where a number of paranormal activities as well as monster sightings and attacks took place. He was formerly incarcerated at Carnate Island during that paranormal outbreak, so it is presumed he had a direct link with the creatures."

"Incarcerated? You mean to say he was a prisoner?" The Master Chief asked.

"Yes, but no worries. They both specialize in fighting the paranormal, I believe the Flood would fall into that category."

"Very well. And what might be this inmates name?"

Dr. Dufraime showed the chief a picture of the subject. He had short black hair with a chinstrap. He was covered in blood.

"Torque."


	5. The Paranormal

The Worst of the Worst

Author's Note: I slightly changed the ending of Chapter 4 so read that up before continuing on to this chapter. Leon S. Kennedy is the protagonist in Resident Evil 4, and is also one of the characters in Resident Evil 2. Torque is the protagonist of The Suffering and its sequel, The Suffering: Ties That Bind. Kennedy is an excellent marksman while Torque is a savage killer. Sorry for the time it took to update I was pretty busy over the holidays and stuff. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: The Paranormal

2004, Washington D. C. The Washington Convention center.

Leon S. Kennedy had just been awarded for his bravery and courage in saving President Graham's daughter, Ashley from a terrorist cult known as Los Illuminados. The terrorist cult was consisted of townspeople of Spain, and followers of one Osmand Sadler, the cult leader, who had been infected with the Los Plagas parasite, making them most like zombies and at Sadler's command.

The Master Chief landed just outside of the convention center just as the ceremony was finishing. Kennedy was just coming outside as the Master Chief approached him.

"Well," Leon said, "there's something you don't see everyday." Leon looked up and down the Master Chief in his huge metallic armor.

"Leon S. Kennedy?" the chief asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"I am the Master Chief of the UNSC. You are required for a special mission."

"Oh yeah? What mission is that?"

"To save the future of the human race."

Leon laughed. "No thanks, I'll pass." He said, heading toward his limousine.

"Your skills are required for this special mission."

"Look," Leon said, "I just got back home from fighting these god damned zombie things after saving the president's daughter, I would like to rest."

"There is no time to rest. The future needs you."

"The Future? What the hell are you talking about?"

The Master Chief motioned for Leon to follow him. Kennedy rolled his eyes and followed the chief. He led him to his time traveling machine.

"I come from the year 2555 where an alien race threatens human existence as we know it. I have come back in time to recruit a team of the bravest, deadliest, courageous men and women known to mankind. You, Leon, are among that few. This is my time traveling machine. I know it may sound insane to you but you will have to trust me. Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah sure, but this better not take long." Leon said. "I have brunch with the Secretary of Defense tomorrow morning." Leon stepped into the machine with the Master Chief.

"This is no joke. Before we go back into the future there is one more stop we have to make."

"Oh yea? Where's that?"

"Baltimore."

The Messiah slowly headed towards its destination of the broken ring. The Gravemind still held its 63 human captives on board from the UNSC ships, as well as a number of Covenant soldiers it had on board. It had instructed the spores not to feed on them, for it said they will become useful and they need them alive.

"What do you think it will do to us?" one marine asked another.

"I think they would have eaten us by now if they didn't have a specific purpose for us. I'm not sure."

The Gravemind entered the room in which the human and Covenant captives were being held. Its tentacles reached out and grabbed one marine; another tentacle reached out and grabbed a Covenant Elite.

"I will bend your minds as I please…" Gravemind mumbled.

He dropped the two. They got up, and stood up straight, and waited for a command. Gravemind spread his tentacles over the rest of his captives. They all rose to their feet, as if they were possessed by the same ghost. Gravemind had no need to infect them. It already had their minds. The eyes of the marines and the Covenant soldiers under Gravemind's control went a bloodshot red. They all marched, Human and Covenant alike, out to the docking center with the rest of Gravemind's army.

The Master Chief, along with Leon Kennedy, landed in Baltimore, six months ahead in the future from where he picked up Kennedy. Leon was astonished.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked.

"I already explained that. Will you assist me find our next recruit?"

"Who is it?" Kennedy asked.

"His name is Torque."

The two of them landed in a slum area of Baltimore near Torque's old apartment. The streets were dirty, the building were falling apart.

"There is some kind of manifestation currently going on. Be aware," The chief warned.

The Master Chief followed the point of his Heads Up Display, to Torque's last known whereabouts. They continued through the streets, the light of the moon reflecting off of the chief's armor. Suddenly, they heard a noise, as if something was scraping along the street. They both turned, but they saw nothing. Suddenly, this creature with long blades for limbs, a mask covering its face, landed behind them. The creature struck the chief, damaging his armor. The chief stumbled back to the ground. Two more of them appeared. Leon drew his Blacktail pistol and shot a clip full into one of the creatures. It fell to the ground, motionless. The other two crept closer. One was about to slash Leon across the chest, but it was shot in the back, by the sounds of a shotgun, and it's top half just splattered all over Leon. The chief saw who made the shot, it was definitely Torque. He blasted his shotgun again into the second creature.

"What in God's name are those fucking things!" Leon yelled out.

"They're called Slayers." Torque replied.

The chief got to his feet. "Torque," he said, "we're here to get you. We need you for a special mission, which is to save the human race."

"I've got my own demons to handle first, so I don't think so."

"Whatever you're doing now, it can wait. I come from the future. I can bring you back to this exact moment, but for now, the future needs you Torque."

"Why me?" Torque asked.

"You're a ruthless, merciless killer." The Master Chief said. "You handled yourself on Carnate exceptionally well as well as the streets of Baltimore during this manifestation. We need you on the team."

A noise was heard in the distance. The three of them could see numerous shadows moving quickly toward them. Torque could see several more Slayers along with a few Gorgers coming along.

"If we're leaving, it better be now!" Kennedy yelled out.

Torque agreed to come. The three men ran for the time travelling machine, but when they arrived there, two more Gorgers appeared. The Master Chief fired his Battle Rifle at the giant slug-like malefactor, while Kennedy continued fire with his Blacktail. Torque blasted the remaining Gorgers with his shotgun moments before the three men were sent back to sector M-9. The rest of the crew looked a bit scared of Torque when he arrived at Sector M-9. The Master Chief showed Torque to the bathroom where he could wash off all of the blood he had splattered all over himself.

"Is he really necessary to have on the team?" Samus asked the chief in private.

"Trust me." The Master Chief replied. "I read his file. There's alot more to Torque then meets the eye."

Dr. Dufraime approached the Chief. "So, how many more subjects do you plan on picking up?"

"I'm not sure, but the next one seems quite...questionable."

"When and where is he located?"

"1993...in San Andreas, California."


	6. The Gangster

The Worst of the Worst

Author's Not: I'm terribly sorry for not updating in like...forever. I really wish I could finish this novel so I'm going to try the best I can to do so. I have a few months off before I start school again so there should be no excuses for me not to finish this...except work...and hanging out with my girlfriend...lol. Well just have faith in me ok? Our next recruit comes straight from GTA: San Andreas. We all kow this badass, Carl Johnson. If you don't, go out and rent it right now.

Chapter 6: The Gangster

1993, San Andreas, California.

The Master Chief stepped out of his time machine into a small alleyway in the city. It looked like a dump. Garbage flying everywhere, vandalism on the buildings. The Master Chief had seen pictures of such things from Earth's past. He took a glimpse of Carl "CJ" Johnson's file. Involved in the Grove Street Families gang, The MC knew right where to find him: Grove Street. Chief found CJ's house, but it was empty. Nothing but torn furniture and overflowing ashtrays occupied the house. Suddenly, the Chief felt a hard smack on the back of his head. The Master Chief turned around to see one of CJ's gang members standing there trembling, with a baseball bat which had broken in half over the back of the Master Chief's head. The Master Chief didn't even bother to threaten the man with physicality, he looked frightened enough.

"Where can I find Carl Johnson?"

"Who-who da fuck are you, and why you lookin' for CJ for?" he replied. He was still trying to be tough, while trembling in fear.

The Master Chief rolled his eyes. "How about you tell me where he is and I won't kill you."

"He's down by the pier, in Santa Maria, with his bro Sweet. Don't tell him I told you though. He'll kill me."

The Chief headed down to the pier. He got many stares by pedestrians. He glanced at CJ's file once more to see his picture. He had found him.

The Chief approached him. "Carl Johnson, come with me."

CJ turned to his brother. "Yo, look at this clown." The two started to laugh at the Master Chief. "It ain't Hallowe'en, bro."

The Chief thought to himself if he even should try explaining to CJ why he's here. "I got a job for you. There's a reward in it for you if you agree."

"Oh yea, Tin Man?" CJ asked. "How much we talkin' here?"

"How much would you like?" The Chief asked.

"How much would I like?" CJ repeated. "Is this some kinda joke, muthafucka?"

"Name your price."

CJ looked at Sweet. "Aiight, aiight." CJ responded. "How bout...250 Grand?"

"Done." The Master Chief said. "Let's go."

CJ laughed, but suddenly him and his brother pulled out their pistols on the Master Chief. "Yo, who da fuck do you think you are, comin' on my turf, sayin' you gonna give me 250 grand for one job? You think I believe you? Fuck you!"

"Go ahead. Shoot." The Master Chief dared them.

Sweet fired off his pistol. The measly 9mm bullets deflected off of the MC's armour easily. Sweet tossed his pistol aside and took a swing at the chief. His fist, upon impact with the Chief's MJOLNIR armour, crunched. He had broken every bone in his hand.

"Are you done?" The Master Chief asked. Sweet backed off, clutching his hand in pain.

"Aiight man, you got a deal. I see you a tough guy. But I still want that money for this job though."

The Chief lead CJ back to the time machine. CJ looked confused. "Where is this job anyway, and what is this thing?"

"It's not where, CJ, it's when." The Master Chief shoved CJ into the Time Machine.

"I am sensing something..." The Gravemind bellowed out to its new companion, Cortana.

"What is it, master?" she asked. Her voice had changed to a more monotone sound, she did not sound like she once did when she was the Master Chief's companion. Her voice lacks humour, lacks excitement, lacks life.

"The one...the Demon...the Master Chief..." Gravemind mumbled.

Cortana had a glimpse. A glimpse of the Master Chief. She had almost forgotten what he had looked like.

"Do not try to remember." He said to Cortana. He waved his tentacles around her. The image of the Master Chief was deleted from her mind. "He knows." Gravemind said. "He knows." He repeated.

"What shall we do, master?" Cortana asked.

"Nothing." Gravemind responded. "Let the fool believe he can actually stop me. I will have a surprise waiting for him when he arrives here."

Carl Johnson jumped out of the Time Machine back at Sector M-9 of UNSC HQ. He pulled out his knife. "What the fuck was that!" he screamed, moving in a circle and pointing his knife to everyone in sight. The rest of the team looked at him, dissapointingly.

"Calm down, CJ. You're in the future." The Master Chief stated. "This is where the job takes place. In 2555. You're going to help us save the world."

"Crazy muthafucka." CJ said, and dived at the chief. Chief, without flinched, knocked CJ down and restrained him. "Dr. Dufraime, could you please secure him and make sure he understands what situation we are in right now."

"Sure thing, chief." Dr. Dufraime responded. "Anyways, who's next?"

The chief approached the Time machine. "Well I was thinking about..." his speech stopped.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Dr. Dufraime asked.

"The year 2309 is punched in here. I did not put that in, Dr. Dufraime." The Master Chief. He glanced around the room to see who was missing, then he realized.

Samus had disappeared.


	7. The Comeback

The Worst of the Worst

Chapter 7: The Comeback

Samus arrived in the year 2309. Her intentions were simple; she wanted to find one of the old members of Team Omega. She wanted to find Captain Jim Raynor. Samus used her old Team Omega radar chip to locate Raynor. Now a civilian, it appeared that he was at his home. Samus stepped out of the Time Machine. A few seconds later, however, she felt a hard smack on the back of her head. Samus tumbled to the green grass onto her stomach. She had no idea what had hit her. She could not get up off the ground. She felt everything slowly fade into the darkness.

-----

The Gravemind bellowed before its army of Flood Combat Forms, as well as Human Marines and Covenenat Soldiers whose minds he was controlling.

"The time has come." It grumbled. "Board the ships. Make way for your destination. I will be watching every move you all make from here. You know what your objective is. Now go."

Gravemind's army piled into the numerous Covenant and UNSC ships that he has commandeered. The Gravemind was heading them towards Earth. The one thing that it wanted to accomplish was to make the Flood the domiating race in the galaxy, above the humans and the covenant.

"Are you sure you want to send out the troops now, master?" Cortana asked. "Our numbers are not great. Roughly 100,000 Flood Combat forms with only a few thousand Covenant and UNSC soldiers."

"Do not doubt the arrogance and the ignorance of the human race, Cortana." Gravemind said. "Once they realize that I am a threat, they will come hunt me down. And when they do, they will meet their untimely death. The entire defences of Earth will be destroyed, leaving their planet open for colonization."

The Covenant ship that Gravemind had taken control of was still landed closely to Installation 05. Gravemind lead Cortana to one of the ledges that overlooked the ring. She was in shock of what she saw.

Millions and millions of Flood. If not millions, then billions. Spores, Carriers, Combat Forms. Brain Forms. Even Juggernauts. Enough to populize the entire planet of earth. Flood spead from edge to edge on the great ring. They had all surrounded Gravemind's location. Cortana was frightened. Even under the control of Gravemind, she feared the future of the human race. The Flood turned out to be much more of a threat that they thought they would be.

Gravemind looked at his army. "The Galaxy will be mine."

-----

Samus woke up, in the same place where she had fallen. She stood up, shook it off and continued her search. Eventually, she cam to Captain Raynor's house. Before she could enter, however, Captain Raynor came to the door, all suited up and prepared for battle.

"Samus, it's good to see you." he said.

She looked surprised. "Did you know I was coming?"

"My Team Omega radar thingy wouldn't stop beeping so I figured something was up. Back to the future?" He asked with a smile.

"Funny." She replied. "Actually, what's not funny is when I arrived here, something hit me in the back of the head, really hard. I don't know what the hell it was."

"Sure it wasn't shellshock from the time travel?"

"No, I'm sure. Something physically hit me."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Yeah...we should get going anyway. The Chief is going to be pissed that I used the machine without his permission."

Muka 'Mamamee watched the two talking from a distance. He had used his time machine to follow Samus from Planet Zebes to where she is now. He watched Samus and Raynor get closer to the Time Machine, so he quickly activated his active camouflage and hopped aboard with them, unnoticeably.

-----

"Commander Muka..." Gunther quietly whispered in his sleep. It looked as if he was having a nightmare.

The rest of the team waited patiently for Samus to show up again. The Master Chief was more worried then furious, but he was still both. He noticed Gunther stuggling in his sleep. He went over and woke up the little Grunt.

"What is it?" The Master Chief asked.

"Ohh..." Gunther rumbled, "Me have bad dream."

"Who is Commander Muka?"

"Muka 'Mamamee, Gunther's old Commander. He very mean. He wanted to kill the other Demon. The girl Demon. He ran away though, when the girl Demon started killing everybody. I didn't see him after that."

Gunther was interrupted by the sound of the time machine arriving back at Sector M-9. The Master Chief saw Samus walk out.

"Samus, what were you thinking? Where did you go?"

"I thought we might need some help, so I picked up an old friend." She said, as Captain Raynor stepped out of the smoke.

Muka quickly escaped the pod and hid in the shadows of Sector M-9. He remained in camouflage.

"You could have asked first." The chief said. He looked at Raynor. "Captain Raynor, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." He said.

Muka quietly hid in the shadows listening to Team Omega's plan. The chief knew that something wasn't quite right when Samus arrived back with Captain Raynor, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He chose to ignore this.

"Well, there's only one more member to get before we're ready to take on the new threat. Samus, you're going to have some competition in the female department."

"Another woman?" Samus asked. "Waht other woman besides me could possibly have the abilities to be a member of Team Omega?"

The Master Chief took another look at the woman's file. He tossed the file at Samus. She looked at the year, it read 2023.

Under name, it read: Dark, Joanna.


End file.
